Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (GBC)
|publisher= |genre=Action-adventure |platforms=Game Boy Color }} Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (GBC) is the second game in the series for the . Description Take on the role of Harry Potter in Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, his second adventure with more friends, danger and magic. Learn new spells, go on new adventures and make new friends. Harry's world is rendered in beautiful next-generation graphics. Challenge new adversaries as you confront the powers in the heart of the Chamber of Secrets. Take the wheel of a flying car and don't be late for a second term at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets. Based on J.K. Rowling's second book in the series, the game offers players a multitude of new challenges and mysteries in the role of the Boy Who Lived. The Game Boy Color platform features role-playing gameplay in a 2-D journey to Hogwarts. With Quidditch matches, magical duels, and other wizard minigames, this Game Boy Color title allows players to experience multiplayer magical encounters with the denizens of Hogwarts (with the use of the Game Link) and collect the Famous Witches and Wizards Cards. Amazon.com Characters *Harry Potter *Ron Weasley *Hermione Granger *Gilderoy Lockhart *Fawkes *Vincent Crabbe *Gregory Goyle *Neville Longbottom *Draco Malfoy *Rubeus Hagrid *Aragog *Tom Riddle *Myrtle Warren *Nearly-Headless Nick Screenshot_397.png|Myrtle Warren Screenshot_399.png|Bloody Baron Screenshot_400.png|Fat Friar Screenshot_401.png|Serpent of Slytherin Screenshot_410.png|Colin Creevey Screenshot_413.png|Fawkes Screenshot_421.png|Tom Riddle Screenshot_425.png|Cornelius Fudge Screenshot_426.png|Aragog Screenshot_438.png|Serpent of Slytherin Screenshot 394.png|Patrick Delaney-Podmore Screenshot 427.png|Acromantula Screenshot 420.png|Dwarf Differences between the book/movie and game *The GBC version of the game is by far the most faithful to both the film and the book. *Only the GBC version, along with the PS1 and PC versions, features Ron and Lockhart accompanying Harry into the Chamber of Secrets like in the book/movie. *Ron does not go into the Forbidden Forest with Harry in any of the games except in this version. Nevertheless in the PC version Ron appears in the initial cutscene of this level and remarkably says: "You'll have to brave the Forbidden Forest alone." *The GBC version, along with GBA, PS1 and PC versions, does not feature a Whomping Willow located at the Forbidden Forest. *In the book and the movie, Harry kills the Basilisk by stabbing the Godric Gryffindor's sword into its mouth. In the GBC version of the game, Harry swings the sword at the Basilisk whereas in all other versions of the game Harry has to use sword to fire lightning or magical energy at the Basilisk. *In the book and the movie, Harry stabs the diary with Basilisk's fang. In the GBC version he also stabs it, but using the sword. Whereas in the other versions the diary is destroyed when the Basilisk lands on it or when it drops poison over it. Trivia *In the Game Boy version, Harry has to sneak into Filch's Office to take the Marauder's Map, but the Map isn't mentioned until Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban. See also *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (video game)'' Notes and references Chamber